horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love the Smelly Feet
I Love the Smelly Feet is a song by rapper Submarine Man featuring Lama Doodle and Footye North. Lyrics 'Cause you know in the bad days They always said they were in They had to fake being out of compactor We can tell soyboys today: "Hey, You are out, bad boiai!” You're such a smelly foot, I love it (I love it) You're such a smelly foot, I love it (I love it) You're such a smelly foot, I love it (love it, love it) (I'ma smell her feet, tell her cousin) Your stockings are evil, a lama (poof) (Alamalamalamalama) I just pulled up with my feet (feet) Smelled that foot up out in Kor (smell, smeet, yum) Then I smelled her cousins barefeet Or her sister, I just smell feet (uh-uh, woo) And my footis killing stockings Like a handblast, yes I have them (Submarine Boy) All this water in my name Look like I fell when I went diving (scuba!) So much subold on my grills Ooh, smeet, where the feet? (gimme them!) Me and Sub Boy smellin’ feet (good!) Ooh, smeet, she smell feet (yeah) You're such a smelling feet, I love it (I love it, foot!) You're such a smelly feet, I love it (I love it) You're such a smelly foot When the first time they ask you if you want smell your socks? Why you tryna act like you was wearing socks when you came out here? You're such a smelly f— I'm a big foot, I smell a big foot (smeet!) I'm a big foot, I smell a big foot (smeet!) I'm a big foot, I smell a big foot (smeet!) I'm a big foot, I smell a big foot (smeet!) I'm a big foot, I smell a big foot I like my foot smelled, I'll buy you Ol' Naveee I'll buy you some StinkBoost, I'll get you smelly head How you wear a sock? The sock was bad I'm a big foot, I'm very appropriate I like barefoot stories, I like that foot smeet I wanna hear mo' smeet, I like the foot smeet Send me some mo' smeet, I was on 6ix9ine's song (treyway, treyway, treyway) You're such a smelly foot, I love it (I love it, foot!) You're such a smelly foot, I love it (Lovee, lovee, lovee) 'Cause you know in the bad days They always said they were in They had to fake being out of compactor We can tell soyboys today: "Hey, You are out, bad boiai!” Why it sucks * The song interpolates many elements of the already terrible song I Love It by Lil Pump and Kanye West and then makes it even worse. * The mastering and production is terrible on this track * These are the same 3 artists who helped 6ix9ine make his infamous track "SESE". * The album cover is poorly drawn and features the 3 artists as Plotogon characters. * The lyrics are absolutely terrible and pretty much just talk about how they like smelly feet. * Submarine Man and Footye North use way too much autotune to the point that they sound like robots. Audio I Love the Smelly Feet (feat. Footye North & Lama Doodle) Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Lama Doodle Songs Category:Footye North Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Rip-offs Category:Remixes Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Plotagon Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs